1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated and/or remotely controlled system for the connection and disconnection of the pneumatic and electrical service connections between a tractor and trailer.
2. Technical Background
Connecting the pneumatic systems (service and emergency air) and electrical systems between tractor and trailer has typically required a driver or other user to manually interconnect two connectors (electric and air) that are typically located on a pair of extensible cables located on the back of the tractor and a set of mating receptacles mounted on the front of the trailer. This process requires the driver to exit the cab upon successfully coupling the tractor-trailer combination utilizing a fifth wheel device mounted on the tractor and a kingpin mounted on the trailer. The driver then typically climbs onto the rear frame of the tractor to access and manipulate the connection cables. This process is reversed upon tractor/trailer un-coupling.
Semi-automatic and fully automated pneumatic/electric coupling systems have been proposed, including concepts which utilize air and/or electrical connectors on/in the kingpin. Another approach utilizes a fixed connector on the fifth wheel or tractor frame and a moveable receiver assembly on the trailer to provide for misalignment between the tractor and the trailer.